Pandemonium
by Natalie Hudson
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hector is not as innocent as he seems. Character pairings may be offending to some. Consider yourself warned.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey there, this is my second story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as my other one 'A Brother's Revenge'. This is a little different since it's a modern story and also because all the characters either have slightly different roles or motives behind their actions. I'm afraid Hector fans might want me dead for this but it should be interesting.

Warning: This is written mainly for my amusement.

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by many things. 1. The story of Troy (of course). 2. Fellow fanfic writer, mary-scot's story 'Echo' (wonderfully written. Go check it out. It's also in the Troy section on this site) 3. Hamlet (the modern version movie with Ethan Hawke in it.) 4. Meet Joe Black (another great movie starring the lovely Brad Pitt) 5. novels by Jackie Collins and Sidney Sheldon (though these are less strong of an inspiration).

* * *

Chapter 1 

The late afternoon sun spilt through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the penthouse, throwing bright rectangles on the smooth white walls, the lush white carpet, the white stucco ceiling and on the bed of white silk sheets where a tangle of lithe limbs were locked in passionate embrace. A blur of blond and chestnut curls could be seen amidst the tumble of flesh, and sounds of pleasure accentuated the drama.

Until at last, like every tale, a startling climax is reached. Helen fought to catch her breathe, straining to hold onto that memory of bliss. A smile of contentment crept onto her lips as she lay in his arms, her fingers entwined in his unruly brown curls. She burrowed her head into his broad chest and listened to the pulsation of his heart slowly decreasing in speed.

Making love to him was perfect because of one simple fact: He was perfect. Every feature on his handsome face, every inch of his toned body. Helen couldn't believe her luck when he showed that he was interested in her. She still couldn't believe her luck now.

---

Helen, like many before her, came to Hollywood filled with rosy dreams of lavish homes, expensive cars, fancy delicacies and, of course, fame and fortune.

However, her rose-coloured glasses were soon shattered, and her high dreams of becoming an actress was quickly replaced by the harshness of reality.

Even with all the money that she had saved up back home, she found prices to be atrocious in Los Angeles. She was lucky to find a cramped apartment room that was a twenty minute walk from the heart of Hollywood. The room cost her more than she made in a month back home, and was so small that it could only fit a small bed and a miniscule bedside table.

But Helen didn't mind. As long as there was a roof over her head and a place to sleep, that was all that she took it for. Because when Pandora opened that dreaded box, one solitary thing remained inside - hope, and it could arguably be the most abominable of all things that were contained in that cursed box.

For you see, with that lingering bit of hope dangling like a tantalizing morsel just before her, but entirely out of her reach, Helen decided, against all odds, to stay in Hollywood and aim for stardom. But what is a pretty face in a city that appears to know nothing but? Oh, terrible, horrible hope that kept poor Helen in this spiteful city of masks and lies! People put on one mask after another, stacked lies upon lies until they no longer know their own true face and their deceit rings true even to their own ears.

Helen rose early every morning and jogged for an hour before she groomed herself and spend the rest of her day at rehearsals if she was lucky, but usually waiting to be auditioned. Luck was thin in Hollywood, and in a short month, Helen found her wallet to be growing likewise.

It was on one such fated morning while she was jogging that she met him, ran into him literally actually. He was driving in his red Ferrari, she was distracted while trying to read a flyer for an audition across the road, the two collided and she fell onto the ground. Not because his car had made a hard impact on her, but rather because she was already faint with hunger after not eating for several days to save on money.

He had run out of the car, the dark, mysterious stranger with his dark glasses, smart suit, and charismatic concern. He treated her to breakfast, shown her around town, then drove her home, sweet words of regard forever pouring forth from his lips like nectar.

Helen had skipped merrily up to her apartment where she found her best friend since she came to L.A., Mark, waiting for her. When she first met the over-friendly Mark, she thought that he was hitting on her, until she discovered that he preferred the same sex that she did - male.

Mark was a small-time, bit-part actor who lived in the larger apartment across from hers. The difference was that Mark knew the right agents, lonely ladies yearning for a bit of pleasure, and he was always more than happy to satisfy them provided that they get him an audition and put in a good word or two for him.

"Oh, Mark! I'm so glad you're here! I think I've just met the guy of my dreams," she had gushed.

"So it appears," Mark replied dryly. He stared at her for a moment. "I saw him drive you home."

"Oh, yes, he is such a gentleman! He treated me to breakfast in this gorgeous four-star hotel, and drove me home in his Ferrari! I didn't think that anybody actually drove those!"

"Think again," Mark muttered.

Sensing her friend's displeasure, Helen reluctantly changed the topic and asked him what was wrong. "Listen, Helen, I know you're new here, so let me tell you a few things. First of all, do not fall for the charms of that guy who drove you home. Do you know who he is?"

"Well, he said his name is Hector..." Helen mused, rather enjoying the feeling of how his name vibrated in her mouth as she pronounced it. She clamped her lips shut and struggled to constrain the smile that was threatening to break onto her face.

"Right," Mark continued. "Hector. Hector of Troy Studio. You know all those billion-budget films with the likes of Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom in it? You remember that display before movies saying 'A Trojan production'? He is the head of all of that."

"So...isn't that a good thing?"

"Helen, listen to me, honey, that's just the gloss. Hector is the biggest philanderer you'll every encounter."

"But, he can't be! He's so sweet!"

"Of course, he's sweet!" Mark exclaimed. "He's a womanizer! He uses women then leaves them."

"Oh, you're one to speak, Mark!" Helen retorted reproachfully.

"I know I have my faults, but I'm telling you as a friend, stay away from Hector. Although it might already be too late for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did he drive you around town?"

"Well, yeah, I told him I was still rather new here and haven't seen much of the town yet."

Mark nodded knowingly. "Sounds like Hector's up to his old tricks again. He's marking his territory. He paraded you around town so that everyone would see you and realize that if they ever decide to approach you before he's done with you, they won't earn another dime anywhere in Los Angeles."

"Mark! You don't even know Hector. How can you say these awful things about him?"

"Because they're true, that's why!"

"Well, thanks for your opinion, Mark, but I'd judge Hector with my own eyes," she declared coolly.

"Your blind eyes," Mark had said as he left her apartment for the last time shaking his head at his friend's misfortune.

---

Helen frowned as her lover extricated himself from her arms. "Where are you going, love?"

"I promised Andromache that I'd be home for dinner tonight."

Helen felt her heart sink like lead. She wanted to cry. The questions that revolved in her mind time and time again surfaced vividly once more. Why was she tormenting herself so? Of all the men in the world, why did she have to be in love with a married man? Why did she have to be in love with a man who broke her heart every time he left her side? Why was she in love with him?

But that was just it. She loved him. It was completely irrational and illogical. It was the most dizzying, heady feeling in the world. She felt as if she was falling utterly and completely out of control, but she didn't mind because she knew that he would be there to catch her.

Perhaps that still doesn't explain why she loved him so much, but love is a difficult thing to explain. Abstract and vague. Love can mean so many things. It can create life, and it can destroy it. Poets have consider love the deadliest of all emotions. And who are we to argue with those whose mark has lasted for centuries.

Maybe the simplest way to explain why she loved him was because he was Hector, and there was something utterly undeniable about him. In this town where Hector was king, what Hector wanted, Hector got, and at the moment, he wanted Helen.

He buttoned up his black dress shirt and caught her watching him in the mirror.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Talk to who about what?"

"Your wife. About a divorce?"

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, that. No, I haven't. I've been busy with work."

"You're always busy with work!"

"If I'm not, do you think you'd be living in this penthouse right now?"

Helen sighed and drew spirals on the silk sheets with the tip of her manicured nail. "I just wish that you'd tell her. I wish we could stop sneaking around like this. Maybe I could help you with your work so that you can have more time."

Hector continued to finish dressing himself silently, watching in the mirror, the beautiful naked girl who looked like Aphrodite herself.

"Hector..."

He turned around and bestowed a gorgeous smile on her. The most brilliant idea had just entered his mind. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of it earlier. He kissed her deeply leaving her with a dreamy look on her face. "Maybe you can help me."

* * *

Hmm? What do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile, but if you look at some of the reviews I've recieved for the first chapter of this story, I'm sure you'll all understand why it's taken me so long to put up more chapters. Regardless, I'm gonna try my luck again. I hope that by putting up more chapters, you guys will see where I'm going with the story. Big thanks to everyone who has supported me, and to those of you who don't, well, I can't stop you from feeling what you feel. If you don't like this story, all I ask is that you give me constructive criticism on how to improve rather than simply flame my story. (What have I ever done to you to deserve being flamed? I've never flamed anyone, and quite frankly, I don't understand people who flame others.) After all, I'll like to believe that this site is a nourrishing and stimulating environment for all writers.

To **Cybele** and anyone else who's confused, let me explain: Hector owns and runs a film production studio, Troy studios. It is one of the biggest in L.A. (As you will later find out.) In fact, his films (Trojan productions)are so big that they usually star very famous actors such as Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom (Having said this, don't see Orlando and Paris as the same person, or Brad as Achilles. In my story, Paris is his own character, as is Achilles.) And in my story, the studios all produce films that are related back to Greek myths (I don't know why, just for fun, I guess.) Does that help?

One more REALLY IMPORTANT detail: for the sake of simplicity, Briseis is Hector and Paris's sister in the story, not their cousin. In here, she is the middle child between the two brothers.

Anyway, enough talking. On with the story. Enjoy!

xoxo, nat

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Where have you been?" Andromache demanded as Hector stepped through the front door. "You said you'd be home by six!"

"Work, woman, work! A man's gotta make a living to support his wife and child, hasn't he?" Hector grumbled.

Andromache came forward and kissed him. "Look, I'm sorry, honey. I was just worried about you."

Hector nodded as he held his wife close, pulling her deeper into his arms. He pushed her hair back and nibbled on her ear.

Andromache smiled in contentment but said, "Later. Your brother and sister are here already. We're all waiting for you so we can have dinner."

Hector groaned. "I almost forgot they were coming tonight! You distracted me," he whispered lasciviously, a wicked grin growing on his face.

"Hector! Later! I promise!"

"You promise?"

Andromache nodded. Many of her friends had lost sexual interest in their partners after marriage, but Andromache never found that to be the case with Hector and herself. She could never be bored of Hector. She would never cease to love him and to be amazed with him.

"Where's Astyanax?"

"Asleep in his room."

"Okay. You can tell Verna to start setting up dinner and tell Paris and Briseis that I'd be with them in a bit. I just want to go check up on Astyanax."

Andromache nodded and smile, watching with adoration at her husband's backside as he climbed the stairs to their son's room.

---

Paris was telling his sister and sister-in-law about the scholarship that he had just received when his older brother came into the dining room.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Hector!" Briseis shouted as she ran up to hug her older brother.

"Hey, Bri." Hector kissed her cheek. "You're looking good." He turned to Paris who had stood up as well. "Come here, Paris! Give your big brother a hug!"

Paris smiled timidly and hugged Hector. "It's good to see you, Hector."

"It's good to see you too, Paris. You've been breaking the hearts of the female population at Princeton?"

"Not quite." Paris grinned ruefully.

Hector patted him on the back. "You're probably doing it anyway by paying more attention to the books than to them. You have my looks and charms too. You know, that's what got me my lovely wife here."

The two brothers both flashed startlingly identical grins at Andromache.

"Oh, sit down before your mouth gets you in trouble," Andromache chided teasingly.

Hector immediately sat down. "Gotta listen to Andromache tonight. She might back out on a promise she made me earlier tonight if I don't," he said with a wink.

Paris grinned as Briseis said, "Too much information there, Hector. We don't want to hear about your sex life, especially not at the dinner table."

Hector grinned ruefully. "Sorry. So what have you two been up to?" he asked as dinner was brought out and laid before them.

"I just finished business school," Briseis replied. "Graduation is in two months. Are you guys going to come?"

"Of course!" Hector exclaimed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Briseis smiled.

"So now what?" Hector asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Briseis shrugged as she cut off a piece from her salmon fillet and squirted a pinch of lemon juice on it. "Haven't quite figured it out yet. Thought I'd come to L.A. and see if there's any prospects for me."

"You're going to stay in L.A.?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, unless I can't find a job."

"I can give you a job," Hector said. Then seeing the hesitation on his very independent sister's face, he added quickly, "I mean, at least something to get you on your feet until you find something you like better."

"Hector, that's so sweet of you to offer. I'd love to work for you."

"Great. That's settle then. We'd work out the details later."

"Yes, boss!" Briseis saluted him with a broad grin.

"What about you, Paris?" Andromache asked. "Are you going to stay as well?"

"No, I don't think so. I still got a few years at Princeton."

"Are you doing alright moneywise?" Hector asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I was just telling Andromache and Briseis before you came in that I've received a scholarship that covers my tuition, books, and living fee."

"That's wonderful. How are you liking Princeton?"

"Love it!" Paris replied enthusiastically waving his fork in the air. "Actually, I'm only here for a few days. I'm taking summer courses and they're starting soon."

"Bookworm," Briseis teased knowing that her baby brother was secretly fond of that name.

"Night owl," Paris shot back, referring to his older sister's habit of staying out late.

"Nerd."

"Wild child."

"Geek."

"Enough," Hector said sternly trying to suppress a smile himself as Andromache giggled at the sibling rivalry.

"Sorry," Paris and Briseis both mumbled.

"Sneak!" Paris whispered.

"Paris!" Hector exclaimed.

Paris lowered his head and bit back his smile. "Sorry. We'd stop. We're even now."

"Oh, no, we're not!" Briseis threatened. "That was uncalled for."

Hector raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Now, this sounds interesting. I want to hear about this."

"No you don't!" Briseis said quickly, but not quickly enough to stop Paris from telling Hector.

"She was fooling around with Alana's boyfriend."

"I thought Alana's your best friend, Briseis," Andromache said.

"Not anymore," Paris replied for his sister with glee.

Briseis threw a cherry tomato from her salad at Paris who caught it neatly in his mouth. The small, red, round vegetable displayed between his teeth as he grinned at her.

"Don't try to talk when you're eating," Briseis retaliated tartly.

"I wasn't talking and I wasn't eating," Paris replied putting on his most cherubic smile after he ate the tomato.

"Well, for you, Paris, I don't think you should talk whether you are eating or not. In fact," Briseis said, "it's best if you don't talk at all."

"Make me!"

"Paris, Briseis, please behave your age. I already have Astyanax, I don't need two more babies in this house right now," Hector reprimanded them lightly.

Paris grinned having said the last word in their little argument, and he knew that Briseis realizes it too when he caught her shooting him a deadly look.

---

Briseis followed Hector into the study after dinner. It was a library that would make the White House proud. Composed mainly of red mahogany and brown leather, the shelves that reached the ceiling of the circular room was filled with leather-bound first editions and original scripts. In six large cabinets on the adjacent wall were filmstrips of every movie imaginable, waiting to be viewed from the silver screen and projector that were carefully tucked into the ceiling.

"Where's Paris?" Hector asked.

"He went to his room already. He said that he was tired."

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Plain or something fancier?"

"Something fancier?" Briseis raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?"

Hector smiled. "Whatever you want," he replied in a smug tone. "Lisele, bring us some coffee please."

The maid who had been dusting the shelves obediently came towards them. "What will you have, sir?"

"Black coffee."

"And you, madam?"

Briseis thought for a moment, eyed her brother mischievously and began her order. "I'd like a tall cappucino made from Jamaican Blue Mountain beans, topped with a spritz of whipped cream, a sprinkle of Godiva dark chocolate shavings and…um, a maraschino cherry. Is that doable?"

Hector laughed as he watched her from where he had sank into the soft leather of an armchair.

"I think we can manage that, madam," Lisele replied, hiding a small smile as she left the room.

"Did you really wanted that?"

Briseis shrugged and grinned. "Just wanted to test the validity of your words," she replied as she sat down on the sofa opposite Hector.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Hector shook his head laughingly. "A maraschino cherry? What, couldn't think of anything else?"

Briseis smiled. "No, unfortunately not."

"God, I've miss you. You and Paris. I'm so glad that at least you are staying in L.A."

"I tried convincing Paris to stay too, but you know how stubborn he can get."

"Let him stay at Princeton. He's doing well there. He's in his element."

"Paris is in his element anytime he has his nose buried in a book," Briseis retorted. "He's only twenty, he needs to go out and have fun, meet some people, get a girlfriend. The last time he dated was years ago and he practically ignored the poor girl."

Hector laughed. "I remembered that."

"I'm sure you did," Briseis replied. "You dated her too."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. "I think I did now that you mention it."

Lisele reentered with their coffees. Hector thanked her and bid her away.

Briseis leaned forward and put her hand on top of Hector's. "Now that we have some privacy, Hector. Tell me what is bothering you."

"Why would you think anything's bothering me?"

Briseis rolled her eyes. "Hector, who do you take me for? I'm your sister. I've known you since I was born. And I know when something's on your mind."

"I thought I hid it well," Hector mused, more so to himself than for her benefit.

"Perhaps to everyone else you hide your anxieties well, but never to me, big brother."

Hector smiled slightly. Briseis had always known him better than he knew himself. "Refresh my memory, have you ever met Achilles?"

"Your best friend from college? No, never. But you've talked a lot about him."

"He's working for me now."

"Is he?"

Hector nodded. "He's my right hand man."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with what's on your mind."

Hector hesitated as he took a gulp of the scalding bitter liquid. "I think he's betraying me."

"How so?"

"I don't know how. I don't know what he's doing or if he's doing something at all, but I know when Achilles is up to no good, and he certainly is up to no good right now."

Hector's words hung in the air between the siblings and slowly settled in on their respective minds. The silence that ensued was profound, charged with the energy of thought. Briseis ate the cherry and tied the stem into a loose knot. She stirred the whipped cream into her cappucino thoughtfully. Finally she said, "I'd like you to introduce me to him."

Hector narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Briseis replied innocently.

"Don't give me that, sis. What crazy idea have you spun in that brain of yours?"

"You know me too well, Hector."

"Like you said before, I'm your brother. I grew up with you and I've raised you. Now tell me."

"I'm just going to do a little undercover work."

"Bad idea." Hector shook his head. "Achilles will know what you're up to before you even start."

"Hey, give me some credit, will you? I know what I'm doing. Now, when am I going to meet Achilles?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In the movie, Wolfgang Petersen showed off Achilles and Hector's skills at war through the fight scenes. The "shop talk" in this chapter is used to the same effect. Just in case you're wondering. nat.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Achilles strode into the restaurant where he was to have lunch with Hector. He was early, but to his surprise, Hector was even earlier. And what more, sitting across from Hector was a beautiful young woman, part of her curly brown hair pulled to the back of her head and held in place with a simple barrette, a clean-cut blue summer dress hugged every curve and swell of her body. Her delicate fingers rubbed against the stem of her glass flute of white wine as she listened to something that Hector was saying with a radiant smile on her face. 'Bloody bastard beat me to it again. That's one good looking chick. Probably brought her in to show her off,' Achilles thought good-naturedly as he headed towards them.

"Hello there."

Hector spun around in his seat. "Oh, you're early!"

"Not as early as you are."

Hector chuckled. "Achilles, meet my sister, Briseis. Bri, this is Achilles, my best friend from college."

"Pleasure to meet you," Achilles said kissing the top of her hand.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine," Briseis replied, her tone strong with suggestion. Achilles looked up, startled at the sensual undertone of her words."I'm so happy to be able to finally put a face to that infamous name that is always on my brother's lips. I've heard so much about you."

"All good, I hope?"

"Is there anything bad that I should know about?" Again, Achilles sensed a hint of a double entendre in Briseis's casual joking. Achilles knew he was handsome, he knew his way with women. Under any other circumstances, he would have taken her up on her suggestion, but this is his best friend and boss's sister. Playing it off, Achilles ignored her double entendres.

Hesmiled, taking a seat. "No, nothing that I can think of."

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along. Briseis just came into town." Until then, Hector had watched the exchange between Achilles and Briseis carefully, wary ofand for both his best friend and his sister.

"Oh really? When did you arrive?"

"Just the day before."

"How do you like Los Angeles so far?"

"It's not too bad. Beautiful people everywhere."

Achilles grinned. "You should fit right in then."

Briseis blushed. Achilles had an obvious, easy-going kind of charm that caught her off-guard. "I haven't really looked around yet. I want to though, but Hector is too busy to take me around and Andromache has to take care of Astyanax."

"Why don't you get Achilles to show you around town, Bri?" Hector suggested.

"Well, I…"

"You don't mind showing my little sister around would you?"

"No, of course not."

"That's your new project for the next few days, my man. If you're not too busy."

Achilles look up at the beautiful woman in front of him. 'She's Hector's sister which means she is a hundred and ten percent off limits.' But her sweet smile and warm brown eyes in that heart-shaped face was drawing him in like a maelstrom. "Not at all, Hector. I'd love to show Briseis around."

Hector smiled. "Alright, on with business. How's Gavelin's film coming? I heard he was having some problems negotiating with the cast about their pay."

"You heard right," Achilles grumbled. "Gavelin wants Brad Pitt to play his lead yet he doesn't want to pay the man. Pitt's agent is thrown a shit fit"

"Isn't his a new agent? Rob Davis? I heard he's known to be quite the negotiator?"

"Negotiator? That man's a butcher! He asks for an arm and a leg. Just because he's got a few stars some good deals, he thinks he's the shit."

"Pitt can be tricky to deal with anyway regardless of the agent. His demand is too high."

"Tell me about it," Achilles agreed.

"I thought we gave Gavelin quite a budget to work for this film. What the hell is he blowing it on?"

"Special effects. You know how Gavelin's a fanatic when it comes to that."

"They're what makes his films so great."

"Not if he's going to spend all his money on it! You've gotta know your limit. But directors, you know how they're like, stubborn as bulls."

"Tell him to use an unknown if Pitt's too costly."

"That goes back to what I was saying about him being stubborn. He says that he must have Pitt as that role."

"Okay, he's not giving way on either, then what does he want?"

"He wants you to pay him more."

"I've already gave him more than I usually do for a film," Hector was saying when his phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello?…I'm at lunch with Achilles and Bri…calm down, Andromache…what do you mean "there's something wrong with Astyanax"? Where's Gina?…What do you mean you gave her the day off? Why would you give the nanny a day off when you're home alone with Astyanax?…Give him something to play with…He doesn't? Did you check his diaper?…Okay, stop crying, honey. We can figure this out…Give him his pacifier…No, huh?…Is he breathing?…Well, get him to the doctor since he's throwing up! What are you waiting for, woman?…Why's your car in the shop? What's wrong with it?…No, I can't come home, it's an hour drive, and I've got work!…Of course I care about my son. I love him, don't you go laying that guilt trip on me…Okay…Andromache, honey, please stop crying…Jesus! Knock on wood, he's not going to die!…Alright, alright. I'll see you in an hour okay?…Hang tight. I love you ."

"Gotta run?" Achilles asked.

Hector nodded running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Marna," Hector waved to the manager. "Can you have the valet bring my car to the front? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Once she had left, Hector turned back to his two companions. "Baby problems. Astyanax is throwing up everything he's eating. I'm sorry I have to cut this short."

"It's okay, we'd be fine," Briseis replied. "Go take care of Astyanax."

"Do you want me to talk to Gavelin?" Achilles asked.

"No, I'd have a talk with him when I come back. Just show Briseis around."

Achilles nodded.

Hector ran for the door of the restaurant just as the food arrived.

"Can we get this to go?" Briseis asked pointing to Hector's meal.

"Certainly, madam," the waiter replied taking back the plate with Hector's food on it.

"You don't mind ifwe drop by the studio later and give this to my brother, do you?"

"No, not at all. Actually, if you don't mind, I just have a few loose ends that I want to tie up there before I take you around."

"Enjoy your meal," the second waitress who had brought them the rest of their food said as she retreated.

"Thanks," Briseis said, flashingthe waitress a bright, genuine smile. Achilles watched intently. 'What a strange girl. In this city of sophistication, her sense of naïve innocence shines through like a beacon. It's kind of endearing.' But a second, more prominent and stern voice quickly emerged from the back of his brain. 'Watch it, Achilles. She's pretty, but there's a million pretty faces in town. This friendship must be completely platonic otherwise it'd ruin everything.'

"Achilles?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"About work?"

"I guess you could say that," Achilles replied carefully.

"Ah, so you're a workaholic like my brother, like both my brothers actually."

"Guilty," Achilles replied with a sheepish grin.

"You know what, I want to see the studio anyway, especially since I'm going to work there soon."

"You're working there?"

"Yeah, Hector said he'd give me a job until I find something I like better. But he's giving me a few days to settle down and look around first while he decides what he wants me to do."

"Well, I'm sure you'd have fun. It's a crazy business, films, but you're constantly interacting with different people and facing new situations. I learn at least one new thing everyday."

"What have you learnt today?" Briseis asked.

"That my best friend has such a pretty sister and never introduce her to me."

Briseis blushed. "Thank you, Achilles. You're too sweet."

'Shit, did I say that aloud? I swear to God that I was only thinking it in my mind. I hope she doesn't think too much about that comment.' "Um, yeah, well, I only speak the truth," Achilles replied distracted. Across the room he spotted their rival, Menelaus, head of Sparta Studio who was happily chatting away to a very familiar looking blond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helen let out a small yawn as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment. What a day! She hadn't worked so hard since she met Hector. The lock slide open smoothly under the guide of her key and she pushed open the wooden door. The room was already dark and the only light provided was that from the windows which casted a dim bluish glow to her white decor. She closed the door behind her and reached for the light.

"I wouldn't turn on the light if I were you," a voice materialized from amidst the dark.

For the first time since she came in, Helen realized that there was someone sitting on her couch, watching her, waiting for her. She smiled though she wasn't sure if he could see and walked over to him.

"Hello, Hector," she murmured as she sat down on his lap. She kissed him. "Miss me?"

"Of course."

"Then who were you having lunch with today?" she demanded.

A look of confusion crossed Hector's face. "Lunch? I didn't have lunch today…"

"Liar! I saw you at Meringo's."

Hector smiled. "Oh, right, I forgot. I was going to have lunch with Achilles but then I had to go. You're jealous of Achilles now? I'll confess," he said with a grin, "my relationship with Achilles is completely platonic."

"Hector!"

Hector chuckled heartily. "What?"

"I'm talking about that woman you were with!" Helen pouted, biting the inside of her lip. She didn't find the situation as amusing as he did. He was trying to avoid the question, she could tell.

Again a look of confusion passed Hector's face.

"Don't give me that look, she was sitting right in front of you! Brown, curly hair, blue dress…"

"Are you talking about Bri? Oh, honey. Briseis is my sister. I thought I told you, my brother Paris and my sister Briseisare in L.A. to visit."

"You never tell me anything!"

"I forgot. I've been busy."

"But didn't I already help?"

"I don't know," Hector replied. "Did you?"

"I talked to Menelaus today. He didn't suspect a thing."

Hector smiled. "Good girl."

"Am I a good actress or what?"

Hector nodded as he buried his face in her neck.

"So would you give me an acting job?"

"Go get one from Menelaus," he murmured, pushing her hair back to reveal more of her marble white neck.

Helen giggled. "I already did."

---

Menelaus was still thinking about the beautiful young woman that he had met that morning as he drove home from a movie premiere. Menelaus hated movie premieres, it was just another reason to get together and drink. Hell, more than half the people at premieres aren't even in the movie! It was a joke. Worst of all, he was the one who was paying for it.

He had awoken that morning with a dreadful feeling, the one he gets every time a movie premiere rolled around. Another reason to smile, he thought sarcastically that morning as he shaved. He looked in the mirror and smiled. With the shaving cream on his face, he could almost pass for Santa Claus, the only difference being that he had a trim body, thanks to his personal trainer, and hard eyes that never betrayed his emotions.

Menelaus was a ruthless business man who doesn't know the meaning of compassion. Love is for the weak, and he himself was a living example of his own motto. That didn't mean that Menelaus didn't like women. He had a different beautiful wanna-be actress on his arm every week. Hollywood was never in short supply of them.

But that morning, something amazing and very different had happened. He had arrived at his office for his secretary to tell him that there was a woman waiting for him. Menelaus was not pleased. The first hour of each morning was reserved for himself to gather his thought and take control of the approaching day.

"Who is it?" Menelaus had demanded gruffly to his secretary Peter.

"She wouldn't say. Only that she had something very important to discuss with you."

"Did she look important?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but she's gorgeous."

Menelaus glared at him. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, use your head instead of your dick to think, okay?"

Peter flushed and nodded, his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Send her in. I'll see her. Tell her she has one minute. I'm a busy man."

Little did Menelaus know, that minute would change his life forever.

There was a soft rap on his office door and before he could answer a beautiful woman walked in. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had brilliant blue eyes that peered out from her exquisite face, a sensual pink rosebud of a mouth and a nose that was nothing short of perfect. Golden curls were gathered loosely behind her head and cascaded down her slender neck. Though she wore fade, tight blue jeans and pointed-toed black leather boots, her loose white top that fell like sheer satin around her gave her the look of a Greek goddess. Menelaus had met many beautiful women in the thirsty six years of his life, but he had never met one that had such a reaction on him.

He felt his knees grow weak and he was glad that he had already settled down into his leather chair behind his desk. His hands began to shake involuntarily and he immediately clasped them tightly together in hope of diminishing that sign of weakness.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning, I know that you just got to work. I've been waiting for you for two hours now because I wasn't sure when you would come in," she said softly. Her voice was sweet and melodious as the songs of the muses.

"Who are you?" Menelaus asked, his voice choked at the back of his throat.

She blushed, her face rouged without the help of powder. "Oh, here I am babbling on, and I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Helen…"

"Take a seat. How can I help you today, Helen?"

"Well, this is kind of tricky and I wouldn't have wanted to get you involved but I really have no other choice." She hesitated as though unsure whether to proceed or not. "Do you know Hector from Troy Studio?"

Menelaus tensed. There were many studios in town, but the only one that made Menelaus nervous was Troy. Sparta Studio was a conglomerate of several other studios. Together they were bigger and made more money than Troy, but Sparta only was nothing compared to Troy. That was the only reason why Menelaus had agreed to become affiliates with the others. They needed all the help they could to fend off Troy who had annexed all the smaller studios who weren't in the ally with Sparta and its affiliates.

Well, all except Myrmidon Studio, but Myrmidon was a strange one. It was a new studio that no one seemed to know anything about except that it rolled out one critically acclaimed film after another. Its first production, _Tantalus_, had received more awards then any film ever has before. Myrmidon's next three films, _The Golden Touch_, _Hunting for Actaeon_, and _Danae's Son_, though they were not released in time to be considered for awards, were rumoured to be nominated in the upcoming Oscar and Golden Globe amongst other awards.

Menelaus turned his thoughts back to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Yes, I'm acquainted with Hector," he said carefully.

"I wanted…I was wondering if you would help me get back at Hector."

Menelaus' eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to get back at Hector?"

"Well, it's really quite simple. Hector and I have been together for a while now and he promised me that he would divorce his wife and marry me, but now he refuses to follow up on his promise."

"So, how does this involve me?"

"Well, I hate Hector now for who he is and what he's done to me."

"And I'm guessing that you want revenge."

Helen lowered her head. "Yes." When she looked up again her eyes were glassy with tears. "Menelaus, do you think I'm a bad person because of that?"

"No, of course not!" Menelaus replied immediately. "You have every right to be angry. Now, Helen, I'd love to help you, but I still don't understand how I can."

"Your studio is the only one that Hector sees as a threat."

Menelaus' business interest perked up. This was definitely welcoming news to him.

"Although I'm no longer with Hector, I know he'd be angry if I was featured in a substantial role in one of the films that your studio produces."

Menelaus' mind was spinning. "You know, Helen. It's really not my place to interfere with a lovers' quarrel."

"Hector's not my lover anymore!" She sighed dejectedly and gave a weary half-smile. "Well, I tried. I guess I'd have to think about something else. I'm sorry to bother you, Menelaus." She turned away.

"Now, hold on a minute, I said I don't want to interfere with your problems with Hector, but that doesn't mean that I don't need an actress, and a date to the premiere of _Bellerophone_ two weeks from now." Having Helen around might not be so bad, Menelaus thought, it would give him some leverage when he dealt with Hector in the future, it would be a sore point for his opponent, besides a raving beauty was throwing herself at him. He was only a man.

Helen turned back around. "You'd do that for me, Menelaus?"

"Why don't I introduce you to Steven, I know that he's casting for his new movie right now. You might be of interest to him. After that, we can talk some more over lunch at Meringo's?"

"Sound's like a date," Helen said with a beatific smile.

---

Menelaus got home just in time to hear the phone ring. He snatched it up in mid-ring. "Menelaus here."

"Menelaus, this is Hector."

"Hector! Ah, how are you?"

"Funny you should ask. There is a rumour that a girl named Helen is going to be in one of your films."

Menelaus started. How could Hector have gotten wind of it so quickly? "How did you know? She's only been casted today."

"Hollywood's a small town, Menelaus."

"Okay, so you know. What about Helen?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't use her."

"Why not?" Menelaus asked. He had a gut feeling that Hector was about to say something important to him.

"Listen, it's none of your business. It's just something private between me and that girl."

"Hector, it doesn't matter to me what you've got going on with that girl. Just because you've got a problem with her doesn't mean that I've got a problem with her. In fact, I quite like her," Menelaus taunted.

"She's my girl, so back off. We're having a little disagreement right now so stay out of it, Menelaus. It's none of your business!" With that Hector hung up. Menelaus stared at the dead line in his hand, a smile on his face and a wonderful thought in his head. Hector had lost it. In the heat of the moment, his opponent had let slip his little infidelity secret. Hector would become very pliable material on future encounters.

---

Hector pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone and looked up with a smile at Helen. "How was _my_ acting skills?"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review, I'll love to hear what you guys think! 


End file.
